An ostomy pouching system, or ostomy bag, is an ostomy appliance used to collect waste from a stoma created from a surgically diverted biological system. Such ostomy bags are commonly associated with colostomies, ileostomies, and urostomies. Gas produced during digestion can inflate and compromise an air-tight ostomy bag. Gas management and odor removal has been dealt with through the incorporation of a filter system within the ostomy bag, which vents this gas. It is desirable to design a filter system that is resistant to clogging by the accumulated waste within the pouch, thereby improving wear time of the ostomy bag.